the coyote and the wolf
by wolvenmate
Summary: new villains want to kill the 4 of the original power rangers for past sins. can they be stopped?
1. Red Dojo

Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers, saban does. I do however own amy. Please do not use her. I am sorry for anything I get wrong about pr in this story. I haven't watched in years. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
She looked around at all the buildings. This place was so different from what she was used to. But what had to be done had to be done. First thind she wanted to do was work off some of her nerves. * That looks like a nice dojo ahead, albeit a strange name. I wonder if they would allow me to blow off some steam in there. Might as well ask.* She walked into the Red Dojo.  
  
She was greeted by a tall man with very broad shoulders and short brown hair. He was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans.  
  
"Hello, my name's Jason Scott. Can I Help you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Amy Cranston. I was ." she stopped at the utterly shocked look on his face. *Did I say something wrong?* she wondered.  
  
At that moment another guy with a long brown ponytail walked into the room. "Amy?!?!" he exclaimed in wonderment. "How in the world did you get here?"  
  
"You know her Tommy? How do you know her?" Jason asked.  
  
"Maybe I had better straighten this out because there are things that either one of you don't know. Jason, while back, Will Cranston came to my planet. He needed someplace that did not hold bad memories for him he later told me. A few years after we met, he brought me here to earth. That is when I met Tommy, Justin, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Kat. Tommy, not long after we went home, Will and I married. My now Amril Cranston. But you may call me Amy."  
  
"So," Tommy asked," what brings you to earth?"  
  
"Well, I might as well get it done with. Will died 3 weeks ago. His last request was for me to come tell you guys, his friends about it. He wants a memorial. Could we do that for him?" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Of course we can. Tommy and I can get ahold of his old friends," he reassured her. *I hope the don't freak on me when I tell them the OTHER news I have from Will.*  
  
Next time on Power Rangers: Who are the new villains in town, and what does dulcea have to do with all this? 


	2. Memorial

AN: ever since I first started watching the show ( yes, I watched the first show the first day it came out) I have wanted to meet billy cranston. Well, this is my way of doing that. That means that amy is me. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.. thanx. Oh, and sorry about how short the first chapter was. I just neede to write it so that I could get the idea flowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 2  
  
"So, Jason, who all is here?" Amy asked, looking at her to do list.  
  
"Well, there is me and Trini, Tommy and Kim, Zach and Aisha Taylor, Rocky Desantos, Justin, whom you met, Adam Park, and Tanya Sloan," he answered.  
  
"What about Kat?" Amy wanted to know. "I really liked her."  
  
"Kat died about a year ago giving birth to Rocky's daughter Katy. It's still a sore spot with him, so be careful. So, what else is there to do?"  
  
"Well, my house now has enough chairs for everyone, and I hired someone to look after all of the children during the memorial. I hired someone to cater as well. There is a picture of Billy in the living room." She sighed."I think it is kinda ironic to have the memorial in the "living" room, but oh well. Did I leave anything out?"  
  
They looked aroung at the house. It was supoosed to start at 3 pm. It was only 1 now. The caterers were coming at 2, the sitter at 2:30.  
  
"Not that I can see," he told her. "Why don't you take a break. You look like you need one."  
  
"Thanks. You have been a wonderful help. Will always said you were the closest thing he had to a brother. I really wish he were here right now." She slumped on the couch. She closed her eyes and.  
  
~~  
  
With Mami and Poppa both dead, her brother Loki on some crazy quest, that left just her and Grampi. She did not mind so much. She hunted and took care of Grampi. He had some of the most amazing stories to tell. They would sit around the fire at night laughing and living. Grampi said that if you did not laugh, you did not really live.  
  
Then one day, bandits came to the hut as she was hunting. She returned in time to see a blue clad man fighting the bandits. Her grampi was hurt bad it seemed.  
  
~~  
  
"Amy, wake up!!" Jason screamed in her ear as he shook her.  
  
"What is all the screaming about?" Tommy wanted to know as he came in the front door.  
  
"Amy? Are you ok?" Kim asked.  
  
"I was having a nightmare. I have them periodically, especially now that Will is no longer here. Sorry to have scared you guys. What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly 2 pm. The caterer should be here soon," Jason answered.  
  
"Do we have the tables set up? And the chairs and the children's room? And is the table set?"  
  
"Yes, yes yes and yes. Everything is gonna go as planned, I promise you," Jason reassured her.  
  
*As I planned, but maybe not as you planned. Hope I don't shock them very much.i hope my surprise guest gets here on time. Oh, Will, why did you have to go? I miss you so!*  
  
"Hey, Amy," Kim called from the dining room,"why are there 12 chairs if there are only 11 of us."  
  
"I have my reasons. Don't worry, it is not a mistake. Now."  
  
1 hour later, it seemed that everyone had arrived safely. They were all now seated at the long dining table.  
  
"I have a surprise for everyone here. It should be arriving in a moment,"Amy announced. At that moment the doorbell rang. "Adam, could you get that?"  
  
Adam came back with a huge grin on his face. "You'll never guess who I just ran into. Everyone, this is Dulcea."  
  
Everyone who knew Dulcea greeted her, and those who did not were quickly introduced.  
  
"I thought that since she knew Will as well, she might want to be here," Amy explained. "Now we can start dinner. I am sure Rocky will be pleased about that."  
  
"Of course I am! Where's the food!" everyone laughed. Dinner was quickly served, and just as quickly devoured amidst laughter, memories, and hugs. Most of the former rangers had skipped lunch.  
  
"Shall we all adjourn to the living room?" Amy inquired, not expecting an answer really. As everyone got settled, Amy asked, "I was wondering if anyone had anything they wanted to share about my dear Will?"  
  
Jason was the first to get up. Soon everyong, even Dulcea, had spoken their thoughts about Will. Then Amy went back up to the front.  
  
"Well," Amy started, "a memorial of Will is not the only reason all of you are here. As will was dying, he had a vision of the future. He told me that soon alll of his friends here would be in danger. A monster was coming to devour you guys. Yes, devour was the word he used. He told me this monster would be harder to defeat than any other ya'll had faced. The ninja powers, he said, would help. Go to Dulcea, he istructed me. She will make sure that all of you have the powers to defeat this new enemy. The strange thing about this creature is that it is not set on world domination, only on destroying the ten of you. I suggest that those of you with children find a place for them for probably no more than a week. Then, we should meet back here in the morning for our trip to Phaedos. Don't worry about packing anything, wear comfortable clothing and shoes. Any questions?"  
  
"I have a question," Justin stood up. "What am I going to tell my father?"  
  
"You can tell him you're on a camping trip with us. I know he trusts me," Rocky replied.  
  
Adam stood," I have a question. Weren't the ninja coins destroyed? I know they were, so how do we have any powers?"  
  
"Did you need the coins to go ninja to find the coins?" was Dulceas answer to him.  
  
"Well, no, but."  
  
"The animal guides are inside you," Dulcea explained. "The coin was only a likn betrween the moorphing grid and your natural powers. 5 of you already know your animal guides. 5 of you shall make a trip to find yours."  
  
"So," Amy stated,"how about we meet back here at 10 am?" Everyone nodded their heads."See you guys tomorrow."  
  
Next time on power rangers: What's bothering Adam, and where does the phantom ranger fit in with all this?  
  
Teaser Line- "Sorry I interupted bro," Rocky, Adam and (insert girls name here) blush,"go ahead and kiss her. I'll just leave." 


	3. start the journey

A/N: here's the next chapter. Please R&R. I really wanna know if people like my story. Well, here goes.  
  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
~~  
  
"I'm very sorry about you granfather. I wish I could have come in time. Will you be alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she sighed,"I believe I will be alright in time. You are very hungry, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, being unable to procure nourishment is a disadvantage." He axplained.  
  
"Could you repeat that in plain standard please?"  
  
"I'm sorry. When I get nervous, my speech gets wordy. I said, I don't know how to hunt for my food. I haven't had meet in over a week."  
  
She told him to sit at the table. She nearly cried out when he sat in Grampi's chair. She served him the stew that she had prepared for her and Grampi. Oh how she would miss Grampi's stories every night of all the wonderment she would probably never see in the world. He told her of far off planets, and spacecraft. He also told her of the universal heros, the Power Rangers. What she wouldn't give to meet just one Power Ranger.  
  
"Are you alright?" Her eyes focused on the here and now again. "You were just staring off into space," he explained. "you haven't touched the soup, which by the way, is wonderful."  
  
"I was just thinking of Grampi. He always told me the most wonderful stories before I went to bed. I haven't missed a storie since I was 3 years old," she told him.  
  
They ate, and went to bed. She gave him her bed since she could not let anyone else sleep in Grampi's.  
  
She awoke to find him packing his belongings to leave.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm leaving," he said. "I can't stay in any one place to long. I do not want to be found."  
  
"You can't hunt, but you going back into the forest where hunting is the only way to survive? Well, I'm going with you."  
  
"Oh, no you are not. You have a nice life here. You should stay," he told her.  
  
"What life? All of my family except my brother is dead, and even he may be dead, I don't know. I'm going with you and that is final!"  
  
Back and forth they argued. It was almost noon when the trouble came back. The bandits wanted to finish what they started, so they came back in larger numbers.  
  
"You stay here," he ordered her. So off he went to almost certain death. Finally she could not take it anymore. She looked out the window.  
  
~~  
  
Amy awoke screaming as she did nearly every night. Adam came rushing in. She had told him that there was no need for him to go to a hotel when she had a few extra rooms. Adam was the only out of towner of the whole bunch. He had just been laid off and was looking for something to do. Jason and Co. had offered him a spot as a trainer at the dojo. They had so much work, they could barely handle it all.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly."Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, just a nightmare. It has happened very often since Will died," she told him. "but thank you for caring. Would you mind staying and talking to me. I don't think I will be able to get back to sleep."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"Hey,"she asked,"how come all the other rangers except you and Tanya found someone to love. I mean, Jason has Trini, Tommy has Kim, Rocky had Kat, Zack has Aisha, and I had Will. Even Justin has found someone. Why is that?"  
  
"I just haven't found anyone I have liked enough to want to date," he started to explain.  
  
"You haven't even dated since leaving the rangers? Even Tanya was doing that. Was there someone you are trying to find a girl to measure up to? I bet there was,"she laughed.  
  
"There was, but she was way out of my league. There is no way she would have thought of dating me,"he told her.  
  
"How can you know if you never tried. If you see her ever again, I suggest you see if she feels the same way. At least then you would know. Know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll do that. Thanks for the good advice. How did you get so smart?"  
  
"How else do you think I snagged Will? I had to ask him how he felt about me. Plus there was the whole age difference thing. I was 18, he was 23 when we married. He thought 5 years was a HUGE age difference. We were only married a year when he. he." she broke down crying.  
  
So Adam took her in his arms and let her cry until her alarm went off. "We should probably start to get ready. The guys will be here in about an hour and a half."  
  
"Alright,"she sighed. "I'll take this bathroom, you can take the one near your room. Seeya in a little bit."  
  
Later.  
  
"Alright,"Amy said, "Now that everyone is here, I have a few things to say. This journey will be hard. You will all go in pairs. Those of you who do not know you inner animal shall find it. those who do shall help the others. This will also let all of you see the powers of you animals that you did not know about. Now, on to Phaedos."  
  
Everyone linked hands and disappeared in a bright multicolored light. They landed at the temple.  
  
"Now,"Dulcea said," those of you who have been here before, call upon you animal. Good. The pairing is as follows. Hawk, you shall help Jason on his journey. Ape, you shall help Justin on his journey. Bear, you are with Tanya. Frog, you are with Zack. Crane, it shall be you and Trini. Now go. We shall be here when you get back."  
  
So each pair left. Somehow, they knew which direction to go. Jason and Tommy went towards the desert plains. Rocky and Justin headed for the grass plains. Aisha and Tanya went straight into the forest. Adam and Zack went along the edge of the forest. Kim and Trini went towards the river.  
  
"Do you think they will all make it out alive?" Amy asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course they will. It is their destiny. And destiny will always happen,"Dulcea told her.  
  
"What about the one that hasn't happened yet. The Frog hasn't found his mate yet. And I know the legends on that. The Crane and Hawk came together, even when someone else held the Crane coin. The Coyote and the Wolf came togother, even when originally seperated by light years. Asll the others have found their soulmates. Why won't the frog admit to his soulmate that he loves her? Last night he told me it was because she was out of his league. I know who he is supposed to love, so why won't he go for it?" Amy asked frustrated.  
  
"Did your Wolf, young Coyote, tell you how he felt? There is your answer. Men are as afraid of rejection as we are. But the Frog Prince must do this in his own way. He is much like your wolf when it comes to women. 


End file.
